Just some mistletoe
by Colanna
Summary: John comes home from work ready for a nice cup of tea, but Sherlock is up to something! A bit of out of season fluff!


AN: Just a short drabble that I found on my computer from last Christmas that makes me happy and I thought I would share! It may be a little OOC on Sherlock's side at the beginning, but he is cute and adorable anyway!

* * *

><p>John walked into the flat, exhausted after a long day at the clinic and threw his coat and bag onto the chair before turning into the kitchen to make a much needed cup of tea.<p>

"Want some tea, Sherlock?" he asked his friend who had been staring at him since he walked in.

Sherlock stood up from his perch on the couch and walked quickly to the kitchen doorway, draping himself elegantly against the frame in silence as he just stood there, watching John.

John looked up at his flatmate, his confusion hidden behind a smile at Sherlock's quirkiness, "tea?" he asked again.

Sherlock shook his head and stayed where he was. John cocked his head at his friend, looking at him curiously before turning back to pour boiling water into his tea mug.

John could feel Sherlock's gaze boring into his back, so he turned back to his friend. "Is something wrong Sherlock?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Are you sure?" John asked, he was getting concerned by Sherlock's silence by this point. Normally the detective was upfront about what he wanted and his silence unnerved John.

Sherlock cast his gaze downwards then back up quickly and shook his head again.

'Okay,' John thought, 'this is too weird, what is going on with him?' He walked over to Sherlock to stand in the doorway with him, looking up at him quizzically. "Seriously, Sherlock, you are acting very strange, what is wrong?"

Sherlock stared down at John with a shy smile on his face, "Nothing is wrong, John," he half whispered.

"Then why the hell are you acting so strange?" John asked, very puzzled and half angry.

Sherlock glanced up quickly then back to John, "… mistletoe," he finally said.

John looked up and saw that Sherlock was right, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging over the doorway, right on top of the two of them. He could see Sherlock trying to maintain a mask of indifference, but he could feel the nervous manic energy coming off of him. He smiled, "You know Sherlock, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked. You didn't have to put mistletoe up to trick me."

Sherlock looked indignant, "I didn't put it up, it was Mrs. Hudson!" he told John.

John just smiled as he brought his hands up to Sherlock's head and began pulling the taller man down to him, "Uh huh, sure it was," he whispered against Sherlock's lips before claiming the younger man fully with his own.

Sherlock melted against him, his arms clasping John tighter and tighter as he mimicked John's lips movements with his own. The feeling of Sherlock's warmth, his taste, it was giving John a tremendous head rush. He broke away from Sherlock, resting his head against Sherlock's shoulder, panting. He looked up at his flatmate to see Sherlock's wide blown eyes and the dopey smile he wore. John smiled fondly before kissing him quickly on the lips. "You prat!" he said laughing, turning back to his tea, which was definitely done steeping by this point, "You didn't have to trick me into kissing you."

Sherlock followed John across the kitchen and stood behind him as John quickly stirred in his milk and sugar.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Sherlock admitted, "I didn't want to risk losing you so I figured I could play this off as an experiment if you refused. I was just –I was…"

John turned around to face the detective who was getting a little lost in trying to explain himself. He smiled and cut him off, "Shh, it's alright Sherlock, I was only teasing. You were braver than me to take that first step and I'm glad you did."

Sherlock looked into John's eyes and saw happiness and joy and maybe something else he couldn't yet label staring back at him. "Does this mean I can kiss you again?" he asked John softly, glancing down at his flatmate's lips.

John laughed affectionately at his best friend's question and raised himself to his tiptoes to press a light kiss against Sherlock's mouth, "We'll have to talk about this, you know," he told him. Sherlock nodded in response as he watched John's lips move away from him again. His eyes were dark, dilated, and wanting, a perfect match to John's own. John gave him an rakish grin, "But yes, I do think you can kiss me as much as you like."

At this response, Sherlock growled as he pounced on John, attacking his lips over and over again, trying to claim them as his own, trying to drown all his thoughts and senses in everything that was _John_.

Needless to say, his tea was very cold when John had sense enough to remember it again.


End file.
